The first Cut is the Deepest
by xxRazorbladesandLolliepopsxx
Summary: Another Layla and Warren fic! Read and Review...


Disclaimer: No I don't own sky high.

I would have given you all of my heart  
but there's someone who's torn it apart  
and he's taking almost all that I've got  
but if you want, I'll try to love again  
baby I'll try to love again but I know

Layla ran as fast as she could to catch-up with the angry pyro. Her legs hurt, because it seemed that she had been running for miles. How could she be so stupid? I mean, Layla was in love with Warren, but it was too soon after what Will had done to her heart. Layla just had to make Warren see. Finally catching up with him, she grabbed his arm. It was warm, but surprisingly it didn't burn her. Turning him around, Layla deep green eyes, met his fiery red ones.  
"Warren, please listen to me. Its not that I didn't want to kiss you, its just im scared. Will hurt me so much, and its going to take me some time." Tears started to spill out of Laylas eyes. Warren's eyes softened as he pulled her to him. Crying softly into Warren shoulder, Layla felt that warm feeling inside her stomach. Slowly lifting her head, Layla looked deep into his eyes. She felt his hand cup her cheek and she couldn't help but smile.

The first cut is the deepest, baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest  
'cause when it comes to being lucky he's cursed  
when it comes to loving' me he's worst  
but when it comes to being loved he's first  
that's how I know

The first cut is the deepest, baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest

Weeks turned into months, and Layla and Warren grew closer. Layla didn't know why being around Warren made her happy, but it seemed they kept the same retinue every night. Layla would go to the Paper Lantern, and sit at the same table. There would always be a beautiful flower on the table, and a note. The notes usually said silly stuff, but tonight it was different. When Layla sat at her table and smelled the flower, the note said something different. It was not funny, but it held a certain mystery. The note read the words, "I love you."

I still want you by my side  
just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
cause I'm sure going to give you a try  
and if you want, I'll try to love again  
but baby, I'll try to love again, but I know

The first cut is the deepest, baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest

For a while Layla and Warren just sat there, not saying anything. Finally, Warren came to stand by Layla. Looking up, Warren offered Layla his hand. Taking it, she found herself being lead into the kitchen. Looking up at Warren, Layla waited patiently to see what he was going to say. Slowly, almost like magic Warrens lips softly touched hers. The world seemed to stop, as they just stood there kissing. Finally, Layla pulled back.  
"Layla Green Leaf, I have never met anyone quit like you before. When you look at me, my world seems okay. I know you've been through so much, and the last thing I want to do is hurt you. The thing is, not being with you kills me inside, and because the truth is that I love you." Tears slipped down Laylas cheeks as she stood and kissed Warren once again on his mouth.

'Cause when it comes to being lucky he's cursed  
when it comes to lovin' me he's worst   
but when it comes to being loved he's first  
that's how I know 

The first cut is the deepest, baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest   
(Seven Years Later)

The candles in the restaurant created an atmosphere that was more romantic then anything Layla had ever seen. Turning back to Warren, she could tell that he was nervous. Catching her eye, Warren stood up quickly and made his way to the other side of the table. Bending down on one knee, Warren pulled a small box out of his coat pocket.

"Layla, ummm...Will you marry me?" Opening the box, Layla gasped at the ring she saw. It was green, with a small red rose sprouting out from the top. Looking back at Warren, Layla found her voice.

"Well, it took you long enough to ask, didn't it?"

Tell me what yall think.


End file.
